Xerimus
Xerimus (ゼリムス Zerimusu) is a mysterious alien kaiju and an RP character used by DarthShiro19. Personality Xerimus is largely unaware of events or objects outside the kaiju realm. He does not look down, or use any animalistic movements or postures. History Backstory Xerimus was once part of a family of kaiju - powerful beings who used their energy-drawing affinity to place themselves above others. Some of these beings considered themselves to be more than kaiju themselves. Xerimus was one of the youngest members of the group, and showed great early progress at drawing power from other kaiju to enhance his combat prowess. But Xerimus shunned his heritage once he realized the truth - that his enhanced powers were not the result of some innate superiority, but rather a parasitic ability to feed of the power of other kaiju. Frustrated, Xerimus isolated himself for a long time, learning to generate his own internal energy. In this way Xerimus learned to be self-sustaining, though at a power level far below his maximum. When Xerimus ended his self-imposed exile he had learned to choose his own life path, rather than live and die by his associations with other kaiju. This new found flexibility allowed Xerimus to do what no other members of his tribe could - to come and go as he pleased, experiencing the galaxy on his own terms. There are some who call Xerimus “God of the Monsters” - not only because of his great power, but because he is free to wield that power with perfect autonomy. Abilities & Arsenal * Energy Manipulation: Xerimus draws power from elemental kaiju force - he can generate a trickle of energy slowly from his own body! While fighting other kaiju, Xerimus can gain energy at an increased rate, especially as kaiju energy is expelled in his presence. (This does not decrease the damage Xerimus receives from energy weapons.) In addition to his disposable energy, Xerimus's body grows in size, strength, and durability the more he engages with other kaiju. His body can sustain maximum fighting potential for only a minute or two, after which he must forcibly drive the energy out. * Energy Spikes: The Energy Spikes which surround Xerimus are visible extensions of his presence in other dimensions. As more of his energy shifts to a specific location, the spikes become more or less visible. * Giga Nightraji: Xerimus uses the “Giga Nightraji” as his primary energy weapon - a shifting purple & blue beam that he fires from his mouth. As Xerimus increases in power, a second and even third origin point for the Giga Nightraji forms, resulting in a tri-part beam at maximum power. ** Omega Blast: Alternatively, Xerimus can discharge weapon energy quickly as an Omega Blast - flattening nearby objects in a 360 degree arc. ** Terror Omega: When his energy absorption is high, Xerimus can unleash the dreaded “Terror Omega” attack - which rains down energy meteors in a wide area. * Energy Absorption: Xerimus automatically gains health and damage resistance as he absorbs kaiju energy, and so aggressive foes will quickly find themselves at a significant disadvantage. * Hand=To-Hand Combat: Xerimus uses mostly arm & claw combat techniques - relying on his massive size to plow through opponent attacks and deal damage. ** Tyrant Claw: Xerimus uses the powerful Tyrant Claw to slash his opponents - this is most effective when used as an uppercut. * Long Tail: Xerimus also makes extensive use of his long armored tail - both as a battering weapon and as a long-range source of strikes. Weaknesses * Energy Absorption Prevention: Xerimus is vulnerable to clever fighters, as well as opponents who are skilled at using a variety of attacks & weapons, to prevent Xerimus from absorbing much kaiju energy. * Slow Movement: Xerimus is fairly slow, and using the terrain against him does not trigger his energy affinity. Trivia * Xerimus was the first Kaiju Combat character of Lord Vehk's to get a page. * Xerimus was originally owned by Lord Vehk, but is now used by DarthShiro19. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Deities Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Villains Category:Characters (DarthShiro19)